Conventional restraint systems, such as those used in passenger vehicles, typically include one or more webs to restrain passengers in their seats. One type of restraint system, for example, includes a shoulder web and a lap web. Other restraint systems, such as restraint harnesses, include more than two webs (e.g., two shoulder webs, a lap web, and a crotch web) to more adequately restrain passengers during impacts that can cause dislocation of the passengers in the vertical direction. Military vehicles generally include these multiple web restraint harnesses because such vehicles can experience destructive forces (e.g., mines, improvised explosive devices, etc.) that can violently jolt and/or eject passengers from the vehicle. For example, high mobility multipurpose wheeled vehicles (“HMMWVs”) typically include multiple web restraint harnesses to restrain turret gunners and prevent dislocation during an impact.